1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to electromagnetic launcher systems, and particularly to a system which may be utilized as an artillery piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electromagnetic launcher basically consists of a power supply and two generally parallel electrically conducting rails between which is positioned an electrically conducting armature. Current from the power supply flows down one rail, through the armature and back along the other rail whereby a force is exerted on the armature to accelerate it, and a payload, so as to attain a desired muzzle or exit velocity.
The principles of the electromagnetic launcher may be incorporated into an artillery piece for launching relatively heavy projectiles to a distant target. During operation, the exit velocity of one projectile might differ slightly from that of another projectile due to, for example, unequal friction encountered during travel in the launcher or, imperfect firing switch performance, or main power supply deviations, to name a few. Since the projectiles are all of the same standard weight, a very slight difference in the exit or muzzle velocity of the projectile can mean a difference of many hundreds of meters with respect to their impact relative to a target. Accordingly, a need exists for an electromagnetic launcher artillery piece wherein the velocity of the projectile can be more precisely adjusted during the in-bore projectile acceleration.